


A Real [female] Spouse

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Femslash, Marriage Law Challenge, Not Canon Compliant, exploring sexallity, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has passed a new Marriage Law. This is the way Hermione deals with the cards she has been given.





	A Real [female] Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: This fic will hopeflly be a start of a longer fic written with some of the prompts from my claimed table from100prompts 💕 @ dreamwidth. Please beware that this is not an edited fiction, and is one I will write and post as soon as possible. This will be my let’s get into the grove fic, so please don’t search for literary merit, or the best of qualities. That said I will try my best. I hope you’ll enjoy it!
> 
> Authors Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world. I do not claim any ownership over the characters, storylines etc. which are trademark by J.K. Rowling or the world of Harry Potter. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> eta: name, tags, sumarry etc. can be changed at any time. As as said it's a wip and constantly changing.

10:27

It was not everyday that Hermione woke up and not so randomly decided lie to authority figures. Not like this, not a bold face lie that can land her in jail. Just the thought of it made her to almost rethink everything. She knew it was rushed, it was- stupid is what it was, but she could not just lay down and think of England.

Marriage laws could be good, in a sense, but only when you get to marry the one you want to marry, the one you accepted be it in one way or another. If she could settle for someone she would try, because people were wrong. She was not that strong, nor that determined, nor that self sacrificing.

She was but a young woman, a girl who was on the verge of losing everything. And by everything she meant only her basic right to choose her own partner, but by Mer- Morgana she may sill not be ready for battle, but she also was not ready to lay down and admit defeat.

She was not going to marry McLaggen. Or any other male who they thought suitable, anyone really.

Marriage laws might good for the birth rates, and the future of their community, but she will not confirm, not on this. So her eye may twitch all it wanted, but she was going in there, and she was going to lie through her teeth.

Or maybe not, because she might have had a tiny crush on Parvati in her fourth year. And Tonks is, she is- She’s very married and very- not in her league. But that’s beside the point, the thing is she’s not sure how not straight she is, and the bloody ministry with their stupid procreative laws, and the wands up their ancient- they were not even giving her the time to figure it out for herself!

So going into the registry and declaring herself a lesbian it was.

Though the more she thought of it, the more scared she became. What if they managed to pair her with someone. What if her core had a good enough match out there and they wanted a real partner. What if she was only curious and ended up with a woman who resented her very existence.

What if magic decided that- No, no she was not going to think of that. Finding a magical match, one suited to her in every way was- it was ridiculous, disneyesque, and there was no way it could happen before they managed to overthrow this stupid law. She was not going to bind some poor unsuspecting woman to her potentially only bi-curious ass and make her miserable.

10:38

It was slow, so slowly moving. The line was endless. And there were so many people waiting with their neatly filled out forms, hoping to manage and get the ministry’s stamp of approval

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo you are free so flee.

10:45

Granger, Hermione

10:45(+)

“Miss Granger how may the Ministry be of help to you?” As if she could say it. As if they would listen.

“I want to submit my request for partial exemption from the new marriage law.” Her fingers trembled, and she swallowed, it was loud. Everything was so loud in here. “I am-” her throat was dry and her mouth was parched- “I am biromantic homosexual.”

There she said it. She said the almost, the might be truth, and nothing struck her. Nothing happens for a few seconds. She was just sitting there waiting for the ministry employee to do, to say something.

“You are bi what? I’m sorry Miss Granger but you will have to spell it out for me. The magic has to hear it.” So it was true, they indeed have charmed the rooms.

“I am biromantic and-” she swallowed. “a lesbian. I like women. I can not commit to- I don't want to marry a man.” Her pulse raised and her breath hitched. The worker, Mr.- Hermione looked at the plate Mr. Brumbee smiled encouragingly at her and she tried to smile. Her lips moved, she felt the muscles of her cheeks constrict.

“Do you want a glass of water?” Her nod was hesitant, as she tried to gauge his reaction. Will they try to fight her on this? Have they already found someone for the golden girl? She hoped not. “You are operating under the assumption that the ministry wants only the babies. This is not the case” Allow me to doubt that.

“Yes, more babies may be the end goal, but they are not the only thing that matters to the ministry. There are spells-”

“That can help me conceive without the sexual intercorse. I know of them, but I would like for my family to be as real as possible. I want us to be happy, i- I want my children to be happy. And I can not give them that, if I am miserable.” He seemed accepting. Maybe it’d- maybe she could-

“I understand. Please state your agreement and leave your signed form on the desk. That will be all for today. When we have found your match, we will contact you and give you further instructions.” Hermione placed the sheet next to the ugly figure of a frog, and gave her statement.

“I, Hermione Granger hereby give my permission to the Ministry of Magic to act in the stead of my legal magical guardians and in my best interest in the matter of finding me a legal preferably female spouse in the next one year. I hereby consent to marry my ministry approved preferably female partner as is mandated in the new Marriage Law of 2000 with the main stipulation that they should be at least 90 percent magically compatible and agreeable to forego a complete magical union on the basis of a possible future separation.”


End file.
